Meant To Be
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Spoilers for the Finale! ALTERNATE ENDING! "Sawyer.." Jack stated as he watched Sawyer pick Juliet up in his arms, her eyes closed. "She may not make it.. she shouldn't have even lived through that fall, that fact that she was standing is.. illogical.."


**Author's Note**: I hate that ending. Screw the ending of the finale. I'm making my own! Eat this Lost producers! Kiss my booty.

**Warning**: Spoilers for the season finale!

**Meant To Be**:

It all seemed different, as she laid there at the bottom of the pit. She vaguely assumed this would be her final resting place as she coughed, sputtered and opened her eyes. Why did she survive? What did she do that was so bad that she deserved to live through that incident and feel all this pain? Everything that happened before she fell was flashing before her. Standing there, looking at everything flying into the shaft. Never knowing the chain was flying at her from behind until it had wrapped itself around her and pulled her towards her death.

But it hadn't been her death. Not yet. First she moved her arm, then tried her best to move her lower half but failed. Was it because she was stuck, or because she truly couldn't move her legs any longer? She groaned, managing to turn herself and free lose a little bit. No, she could feel it all. Every little bit of pain. The pain in her entire body, and the pain of knowing she'd been wrong when she had told Sawyer that maybe they just weren't meant to be. She had said it thinking he didn't _truly_ love her. But she was most definitely wrong.

She coughed up the blood first, and knew that was bad. Now she was seeing herself hanging from that metal bar above the shaft. Kate desperately trying to keep a hold on the chain that had claimed her, and calling out for Sawyer.

"_Where do you think you're going, blondie?_" -- "_Get those chains off of her!" -- "Hold on! Hold on!"_

_"I can't.. I can't!"_

_"You hold on! Please.. I got you!" -- "Don't you leave me!"_

_"It's okay.."_

_"Don't you leave me!"_

_"I love you.."_

_"No! Don't you let go.."_

_"I love you, James.. I love you so much!"_

_"NO! JULIET! NO!!!"_

She felt the tears hot on her face. Nothing ever worked out for her. To all of them she was already dead. She was gone. No one survived falls like that, it was impossible. So why had she survived it? Why was she forced to crawl and feel all this pain? She glanced to the side, finally seeing that damned bomb that was supposed to change everything. She silently cursed the thing in her head as she grasped the rock in her hand. Maybe she could still fix things. Maybe, just maybe, she could save Sawyer from all that's happened.

~*~*~*~

Sawyer felt Jack and Kate pulling him away from the shaft that had just taken Juliet's life. He let them drag him away. She had let go. Why the hell did she have to let go? She was wrong, they were supposed to be together. It was this damned island that wasn't letting them. It was this stupid place that was taking everything they had and simply killing it off. But was he really so desperate to be with her again that he was hearing her voice?

"_Co...e on.." "Come...on!"_

Sawyer wrenched himself away from Kate and Jack, running back to the shaft. No.. he wasn't imagining her voice. It really was her.

Kate and Jack heard her too. Each of them going to Sawyer's sides and looking down, neither sure how Juliet would have survived that fall.

"JULIET!"

There was no reply.

"JULIET! DAMN IT!"

Juliet stopped hitting the bomb after she heard James. She'd been ready to hit it again, try one last time when she heard him, and she stopped. She looked up, but she could see nothing. Only the scaffolding and metal objects that were all lying around and nearly on top of her. She coughed, and weakly attempted calling back up to him. But then again, perhaps he wasn't really there. "James.." she muttered, though she knew it wasn't quite loud enough. She closed her eyes, managing to sit herself up against the wall.

"JAMES!" she managed to yell out.

Sawyer stared down the shaft in shock. "Son of a bitch.. get me something! Get a rope! Anything!" he yelled to Jack and Kate.

Kate was the first to run off, but she noticed Jin was already running towards them with a rope. "Jin hurry!"

Sawyer looked around desperately, but there was nothing metal, nothing left for him to tie the rope to. The trees were too far off.

Hurley took the rope from Jin, tying it around his waist. "Dude.." he said, handing the rest of the rope to Sawyer after tightening it the best he could. "I can do this, go get her.."

Sawyer stared at Hurley, not sure what to say, so he didn't say anything at all. He took the rope and did what Hurley said, he lowered himself down with Jack's help. "Juliet!" he called down again. "I'm comin' down! Don't move."

Juliet said nothing in response, keeping her eyes closed. He was coming down to get her? He was insane.. she was half dead and he was coming to try and save her. He was attempting the impossible. She kept her fingers curled tightly around the rock, refusing to let it go. She could still save them all. But what if it didn't change anything? What if it simply blew up? She would now kill Sawyer as well. She couldn't risk that.

"Juliet.." Sawyer said. dropping the last two feet onto the scaffold that went down after she fell. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she was alive. She couldn't die. He wasn't going to let her. She had survived this for a reason, he wouldn't let himself believe it was just to feel the pain for a few moments longer. "Juliet.. open your eyes.."

She did open her eyes after he said something the second time, and she smiled weakly at him. "It's over.. James.."

"It's not over, Juliet.." he told her, gently placing his hand on the side of her face. "Live together, die alone.. that's why we came over here to help Jack, and we can do this.." he stated adamantly. "We can live together.."

Her smile grew slightly. "I was wrong.." she said quietly. "About what I said about us.. earlier.."

"I know," Sawyer stated. "I'm getting you outta here, don't you dare leave me like that again, ya hear?"

"I won't.." she responded quietly.

"If I lose you.. I'll lose a piece of me," Sawyer told her, smiling sadly at her. "Cause I love you more then anything.."

Juliet ignored the pain she felt as she moved forward and wrapped herself around him.

Sawyer made sure he wrapped his arms around her gently, "Hold on tight, okay?" he told her. He felt her hold on as much as she could so he stood with her like that, wrapping the rope around himself. "HURLEY! JACK!" he yelled up. "YOU GOTTA PULL US UP!"

Juliet buried her face in the crook of his neck, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Sawyer made sure to keep one arm tight around her and held on to the rope above him with the other as Jack and Hurley slowly began pulling them up. It only took several minutes, but it seemed like forever. The first thing he did at the top was let Jin pull Juliet out and hold her up as Jack grabbed his free hand and helped him out as well.

Juliet frowned, feeling dizzy as her legs buckled.

Jin grabbed her with both arms now, as Sawyer came to take her.

"Sawyer.." Jack stated as he watched Sawyer pick Juliet up in his arms, her eyes closed. "She may not make it.. she shouldn't have even lived through that fall, that fact that she was standing is.. illogical.."

"This whole damned island is illogical, Doc," Sawyer stated, eyeing him and daring Jack to say it again.

Kate watched Sawyer as he began taking her towards the Dharma van. "Where the hell are you going?"

Sawyer glanced back at Kate, then looked at Miles and Pierre Chang over at the van. "Going the only place I can that can save her.." he admitted.

"Not to Richard.." Kate said quietly.

"No," Sawyer stated. "I ain't doin' that to her.." he admitted. "Horace will help.."

Pierre stared as LaFleur came towards him. "Is she..?"

"Alive.." Sawyer stated forcefully. "Gonna need your help to keep her that way."

Pierre nodded. "What can I do?"

~*~*~*~

Pierre drove the van quickly into the Dharma barracks, stopping quickly in front of the infirmary.

Horace stared in shock as he watched Dr. Chang get out of the driver's seat. "What's going on?"

"You're not going to believe this," Pierre stated, sliding open the side door of the van to reveal Juliet.

Horace stared at Juliet in disbelief. "What the hell happened to her?! How did she get off the sub?!"

Pierre shook his head. "That.. I don't know, but she's going to die if we don't do something!"

"Bring her inside, hurry!" Horace yelled, watching as Jerry picked up Juliet out of the van and brought her inside the infirmary. "Where did you find her? Tell me what you know about what happened to her!"

"The Swan," Pierre told him. "There was an incident, Radzinsky, Phil.. they're dead," he admitted. "Everything came crashing down, the recruits we were chasing tried to save us, tried to get us out of there, they knew," he told Horace. "They knew it was going to happen, they were just trying to help."

Horace remained silent as he and Pierre went inside the infirmary and watched one of the doctors look over Juliet. "And Juliet?" he finally questioned.

"It happened because she was helping me," Pierre lied, albeit very convincingly. "The scaffold over where we were drilling was falling, she got me out of the way, it took her down the shaft."

Horace looked over at Juliet in disbelief. "How far did she fall?"

"I'm not sure.. 50.. 60 feet?" he answered, unsure. "I can't imagine how she survived it.. but she did."

"Horace.. this is bad.." the doctor stated, lifting up the bloodied shirt to reveal Juliet's stomach.

Horace went over immediately, staring down at the gashes all over her body. "Jesus.."

"She shouldn't be alive.." the doctor told him.

"Well she is," Horace told him. "Make sure she stays that way." He turned, looking at Pierre. "If and when she wakes up.. you'd best give her your thanks."

Pierre nodded solemnly.

"Horace!"

Horace and Pierre turned to look at Jerry who ran back into the infirmary.

"It's LaFleur!" he yelled. "What do we do?"

"Nothing," Horace stated quickly. "Tell him to get in here."

Jerry was shell-shocked, but he said nothing and turned to do as Horace said.

"He must have followed me from the Swan.." Pierre stated. "I told him not to.." he admitted. "That I would save her.." he explained. In truth, LaFleur really was supposed to wait, he was never supposed to follow him, now he was telling the truth.

Horace sighed, but he understood LaFleur's need to follow Pierre. "He loves her.."

"He did go into the shaft after her.." Pierre admitted. "He refused to believe she was dead.. I'm glad he did it.." he said softly, glancing over at Juliet on the bed.

Horace watched as Jerry opened the door and let LaFleur in. "Jim.."

Sawyer stared at her on the bed in silence. He stared at the gashes on her stomach, and felt his own flip. He could already feel that piece of him ripping away. "Can I stay?" he asked quietly, never letting his eyes leave Juliet. "You can handcuff me to the chair if you have to, just let me stay with her.."

Horace was silent in response. He never truly allowed himself to believe the two of them were bad people, and what Pierre told him made him trust the two of them more then he had before. "I'm not going to cuff you.." Horace told him gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. "And yes.. you can stay."

Sawyer didn't respond, All he could do was look at the way the blood had painted Juliet's pale skin a sickening red color. He just kept seeing her fall, over and over again, in his mind. Her words '_I love you so much_" were reeling inside of him. Sure.. he'd gotten to tell her he loved her as well when he went down after her, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing her now after she'd survived all of that. "You're gonna help her?" he finally asked, but his voice was barely above a whisper.

Horace frowned. He'd never seen LaFleur like this before. It was worse then seeing his reaction to Phil hitting Juliet. Worse then seeing someone die. He was watching someone normally overly hidden with his emotions, breaking as he feared he might lose the woman he loved. "We're going to do everything possible to try and save her, Jim.."

Sawyer sat down in the middle of the floor, and for the first time since she fell, allowed himself to break down again with the fear.

"Horace.. where is.." Amy stopped short as she stepped inside the room, staring at LaFleur on the floor, his body shaking with.. sobs? Was he crying? She froze, looking up at Horace, and then seeing his eyes go to the bed, she looked over and saw her. "Oh my god.." she muttered under her breath. She couldn't take her eyes off the woman that had been her friend for three years, lying on the infirmary bed looking close to death. She held Ethan as close to her as possible.

"Amy.." Horace said quietly. "You should get out of here.."

Amy shook her head, handing the baby to Horace as she knelt down, putting her arms around LaFleur. "Jim.." she said quietly. She didn't know what happened, what else was wrong with Juliet, only that LaFleur needed someone to tell him everything would be alright. "She's strong.." she told him.

Horace watched in silence. He understood what Amy was doing, he only wished he had the courage to make the same promise he knew that his wife would make.

"She'll be alright.." she whispered to him. "So don't you dare give up now.."

~*~*~*~*~

Amy stepped inside of the infirmary. It had been a month since Pierre had brought Juliet back into the town. So far, the blonde woman had remained comatose, and LaFleur truly hadn't left her side. He was sleeping at the moment, and there was no nurse in the room. That was when she noticed Juliet's eyes were open. "Juliet.."

Juliet smiled a little at her. "Hey Amy.."

Amy laughed, swearing she must be dreaming. The doctor had told her and Horace in private that the probability of Juliet waking up was hardly there. Yet there was Juliet, crystal blue eyes staring at her. "You haven't woken up Jim?" she questioned, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Juliet shook her head. "I'm still trying to take it all in.." she admitted quietly. "I thought I was dead.."

"No one understands why you're not.." Amy admitted as well. "You healed at.. an icredible rate.." she told her. "Can you move?"

Juliet nodded, she'd already tested that out. "I'm not stupid right?" she questioned. "I did fall down a 60 foot ditch?"

Amy chuckled. "You're not stupid.. you really did."

"Why the hell am I alive?" Juliet asked. "I just thought I was hallucinating when James came down and got me.." she said, closing her eyes. "I never believed for a second it was really happening.."

Amy smiled, taking her hand in hers. "Maybe it's fate, trying to tell you something.."

"Before all of that happened.." Juliet muttered. "I got in a fight with him.."

Amy frowned. "Over what?"

Juliet sighed, closing her eyes. "I told him.. that just because we loved each other, didn't mean we were meant to be together.."

Amy stared at Juliet in shock. From what she'd seen over three years, they'd been perfect together. "Why did you say it?" she questioned.

"Because I was afraid.." she admitted. "I was afraid that I'd just lose him anyways.. so maybe I could save myself from that by ending things myself.."

Amy felt her eyes soften at what Juliet told her. "You've been here for over a month Juliet.. and Jim hasn't left your side once.."

Juliet smiled sadly. "I could hear him.. you know that?"

Amy stared at her in silence.

"Talking to me.." she stated. "But it was like a maze.. I kept trying to get to his voice, but I couldn't find it. I would lose it.." she admitted to her. It had been so strange. She thought she was dead, that maybe she was stuck in some sort of eternal damnation, hearing Sawyer talking to her but never being able to answer him. Never being able to find her way to him.

"He refused to give up.." Amy explained to her with a warm smile.

Juliet glanced over and noticed that now Sawyer's eyes were open and he was smiling at her. She could already feel the tears brimming. He'd sat here with her, refusing to leave, talking to her this entire time. She really had been wrong.

Amy glanced between the two and stood up. "I'll come back later," she told them.

Juliet glanced over and watched as Amy left.

"You alright?" Sawyer asked immediately.

Juliet smiled in response. "Thanks to you.." she said quietly. "And apparently Dharma.. why did they help me?"

Sawyer grinned. "Dr. Chang kindly explained that we tried to save them all.. and that you got hurt saving his life."

Juliet looked baffled for a moment before she realized that obviously Sawyer had Pierre lie to save her life. "I'm sorry about what I said.."

Sawyer frowned, standing up and sitting down beside her on the bed as she made more room for him, and then leaned back beside her. "I'm just sorry I made you think like that.." he admitted, putting his arm around her. "I never wanted you to think anything like that.. just know that I really am with you, Juliet.. you're my other half. I can't lose that.."

Juliet smiled, laying her head down on his shoulder. "You had my back.."

"I love you too much not to have your back.." he admitted.

Juliet kissed him chastely on the lips before laying her head back down on his shoulder, laying her arm across his stomach and doing what she'd been wanting to do since she traveled the maze to find his voice. She simply snuggled close to him.

Sawyer smiled down at her. After Amy told him not to give up that day Pierre had brought her here, he'd realized he couldn't give up hope. Otherwise he'd be giving up that piece of himself and he'd never be whole again. So he waited, talked to her, and believed that one day she'd find her way back to him. And now she had.

"I'm just tired.."

Sawyer laughed. "You just slept for a month straight, sweetheart.."

Juliet chuckled. "I'm not sure being comatose counts, wise-ass.."

Sawyer just smiled vaguely at the statement. "I'll still be here when ya' wake up.."

Juliet nodded.

"I love you, Juliet.."

"I love you back, James.."

~*~*~*~

**Hmm.. okay. That's the end!**

**Screw killing Juliet and blowing up bombs. I want a happy ending! So eat this!**


End file.
